1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a rotatable pulley means for such a belt construction as well as to the combination of the belt construction and pulley means and to methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of an endless power transmission belt construction having opposed side edge means and having an inner surface means defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like projections and grooves, and a rotatable pulley means having an outer peripheral ribbed surface means meshing with a portion of the inner surface means of the belt construction and defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like projections and grooves that respectively have portions thereof for serially meshing respectively with cooperating portions of the grooves and projections of the belt construction, each projection of the belt construction having a generally V-shaped transverse cross-sectional configuration defined by two substantially straight side edges that converge from the respective apexes of the grooves of the belt construction that are on opposite sides of that projection to an apex of that projection. For example, see FIG. 2 of this application as well as the U.S. patent to Adams, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,239; the U.S. patent to Semin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,518; the U.S. patent to Fisher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,006; the U.S. patent to Speer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,446; the U.S. patent to Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,287; the U.S. patent to Tanaka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,158 and the U.S. patent to Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,278.
It is also known to provide a belt construction wherein the same has opposed side edges making an angle of approximately 60.degree. therebetween with such belt construction having been cut from a belt sleeve having a plurality of V-shaped projections extending therefrom with each V-shaped projection having the opposed side edges thereof defining an angle of approximately 60.degree. therebetween. For example, see the U.S. patent to Haines, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,962, and the U.S. patent to Russ et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,180.